


Last Night at the Drive-in

by Margeauxvangogh



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-14
Updated: 2003-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margeauxvangogh/pseuds/Margeauxvangogh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a cute story to celebrate summer and Clex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Night at the Drive-in

## Last Night at the Drive-in

by Margeaux Van Gogh

[]()

* * *

Last Night at the Drive-in  
by Margeaux Van Gogh 

"Come on. We should be leaving soon." 

"What time does it start?" 

"9:15. We've got plenty of time." 

After a brief stop for a few snacks they arrived at 9:15 exactly. 'Oh well. We'll just miss the previews....' He made the left on Parkway Drive and pulled onto the street only to see the two long lines of cars already waiting. 

"Wow. I didn't think there would be this many people here, especially on a Sunday night. Don't they have to be at work tomorrow?" 

"Hey don't worry about it. I don't mind missing some of the beginning besides the first one was slow to start and I'm sure this will be the same." 

They settle back determined not to let the mini simulated traffic jam deter their excitement. 

15 minutes later 

"Oh my god. Do they only have one booth open?" The voice was filled with sarcasm, "You know you may want to hire more than one person." 'We're never going to get to the front of the line.' 

He looked over at his companion. The young man had already begun to start munching on some of the junk food they had bought to eat during the movie. 

"Can I have a chip?" 

His friend smiled at him and offered him the bag. 

"$12.50" the bored tones of the ticket seller drifted over the sound of the car engine. He counted out the amount and waited for change. She handed him his receipt and he almost drove off before she could tell him the station number for the film. 

He pulled the car over the small hump and parked. 

"Finally. What radio station was that?" 

"103.9." 

"Hmmm." he fiddled with the radio a bit, the sudden burst of sound blared from the speakers forcing him to turn down the volume. 

Clark turned to look at his friend after the fifth or so grunt from the other side of the car. "What's wrong?" 

"I can't get the station." 

He watched as Lex pressed the seek button and the digital display passed the number they needed. At first he was confused then realized that Lex was trying to halt the search with the minus button but kept missing. 

"Why don't you do it manually?" 

"Mmmm...can't.... grumble" 

"What?" 

With a frustrated sigh he replied," I can't. I don't know how." 

"You don't know how your stereo works?" Clark said slowly. 

"I don't' listen to the radio." 

Clark looks over the keypad for a moment hoping to figure it out. "What about SEL?" 

"That only works with the volume." 

"What does MOD do?" 

"I don't' know. Damn, and I don't have the booklet, it's in the garage." 

"I still can't believe you don't know how your stereo works." Clark began to press at random buttons. 

"I can't figure it out. What makes you think you can?" 

Clark ignored him and tried for a few more minutes before giving up. "At least we can hear it from the cars around us." 

It was faint but with the sound coming from several different directions it was manageable. He started to pay attention to the action on the screen. 'Why is he dressed as a priest?' Bless me father Keanu, it's been an hour since my last confession. 

There was a sudden sound of elation and he turned to see the words manual float across the small view screen of the radio. 

"Yes. Ha Ha. I knew I'd figure it out." 

Soon the green light flashed 103.9 and Lex turned up the volume. 

"Neo..shhhh..where...shhhh...oracle...." they had finally figured out how to browse the stations only to encounter static. 

"I don't believe this. I'm sorry Clark. This isn't turning out quite like I thought it would." 

Clark looked at Lex slumped in the seat. His normally in control friend look defeated. He reached out and placed his hand on Lex's leg. 

"Don't worry about it. We can always do it again another time." Slowly sliding the hand further up his friend's thigh. "I mean there are more things to do at a drive-in than watch the movie. 

And later as he reclined in the back seat feeling Clark's more than agile tongue work its magic, he thought the night hadn't turned out so bad after all. 


End file.
